Fitting in
by Katieexxx
Summary: When Bella is forced to move to Cornwall by her mum and dad she worries about fitting in. She experiences being popular but when she falls in love with a boy named Edward she has to make a decision. Stay with the popular crowd? or Edward?
1. The Bombshell

_The Bombshell_

The day started out great. The first lesson at school, in which I normally have the worst teacher ever, turned out a lot better then usual. We had a substitute teacher. We hardly did anything all lesson. The day carried on from there. At lunch they had my favourite meal, chicken wraps, on the menu. On the way home me, Megan, Vicki and Chloe (My best mates) had a laugh. Megan likes this lad from school adn he just so happens to walk home the same way we do. We were pretending to be spys following him and hiding behind trees. It was hilarious. When I get in from school I normally have the house to myself for a bit before my brother, Jacob, gets home. However when I got in mum was sat on the couch watching TV.

"Hi mum, What are you doing home?"

"Hiya hunny, Well me and your dad have some news. I won't tell you now. Wait till everyone is in."

"Your not pregnant are you?" I asked worried, looking at her stomach adn back to her face.

"Don't be silly dear. Of course I'm not pregnant. I can only just handle you two! Why would I want any more?"

"Then what is it then?" I never liked suprises and the suspence of this was killing me.

"I've told you! Wait till your dad and Jacob get home!" She said walking to the kitchen and starting to make tea. I tryed to calm down.I mean, What could be so bad? Someone in the family has died? Mum or dad have lost their job? That one can't have happened though as dad is still at work and mum is too happy to have lost her job. I wonder what it could be. I sat down and turned the TV over to my favourite music channel. I need to to stop thinking of all the bad things that could happen. Anyway, it could be good news.

Not long after I sat down dad and Jacob walked through the door. Mum came back through to the living room and we all sat on the couch.

"Will you please tell me what the news is?" I almost pleaded as mum and dad looked at each other.

"Well dear, You know how me and your dad don't really like living in the city but we do because there is no where else we could go."

"Well we have been looking on the internet," dad continued. "At some cottages down in Cornwall and we have found one that we really like. So we bought it."

"WHAT!! We are moving to Cornwall!" I almost screamed. "NO!"

"Now hunny, calm down. We know you don't want to leave your friends but think of the good points. You get your own bedroom and you can decorate it however you want. It's going to be a brand new start."

"But, we can't go! What about school? I'm startiing my GCSE's next month! You don't want to mess up my education!"

"Bella, You're a bright girl," dad said. "You'll easily catch up."

I could see then that there was no way I was going to win. I'm moving to Cornwall.


	2. Goodbyes

_Goodbyes_

The rest of the week passed by in a blur. Megan, Vicki and Chloe didn't want me to go. They cried when I told them and because they cried I ended up crying. Even though I told myself I was going to be strong. My form tutor, Miss Dodd, gave me a picture of the form as a goodbye present and a card which everyone had signed. Almost everyone in the year told me they would miss me. I exchanged email addresses with quite a few. I never knew I was so popular. Megan, Vicki and Chloe want me to go round Megan's house later to say goodbye properly. I thinking this is just a bad dream and I'm not really leaving but it is real, and I'm going to have to deal with it. I'm sat on the couch watching the music channels on the TV. _Only The Strong Survive By Mcfly_ has just come on. I'm waiting for Megan to text me so I can get out of this house. We leave for Cornwall tomorrow so there's not a lot of stuff around. It's all in boxes. I guess it's not all bad moving, I do get my own bedroom. At last I won't have to share with Jacob! He is so messy. You can never find anything.

What colour should I do my room? Pink? No. Purple? Nahh White? Maybe. I know! I'll paint it white with a black pattern. And there will be more space for my posters. My thoughts were interuptedwhen my phone bleeped with a message from Megan. Finally I can get out of the house!

"Mum!"

"Yes hunny?" She was upstairs sorting out the last few things that aren't in boxes.

"I'm going round Megan's! I'll be back for tea!"

"Ok, See you later"

Before I had chance to knock Megan had the door open. She dragged me inside. Suddenly the room filled with a cheer. It's a surprise leaving party. Everyone I know is here.

"We'll miss you Bella!" Everyone chorused together.

Megan, Vicki and Chloe all ran to hug me at the same time. I got squashed and nearly fell over. But I don't care. This is the last time I am going to see them. Of course, we are going to stay in touch. Emailing everyday and we have our mobiles. But it's not going to be the same. They are the bestest friends I've ever had and I will always love them. The girls pulled back out the hug and I saw Vicki's eyes glaze over. I could see she was about to cry and if she cried then so would me and the others. I pulled them all into another hug.

Once we pulled back again I was suddenly concious of everyone else in the room. This is going to be a long day.

What a day. Most people cried when saying they were going to miss me. I don'y know why as I wasn't close to some of them. After everyone had gone the firls gave me a goodbye present. They had made a collage of all the pictures of us together. It is the best present ever. After that we cried again and promised we would talk everyday. I really am going to miss them.

**AN: I really lyk riting this story n I hope tht u all lyk it 2 x The idea came 2 me in a dream lol x Please review!! I wanna know what ya all fink xx**


	3. The New Start Begins

_The New Start Begins_

Why are brothers so annoying? Jacob is singing at the top of his voice to a song he doesn't even know! And I have told him to shut up as I'm reading my favourite book but no... he just sings even loader!

"Jacob! For the last time, will you shut up! I'm trying to read Romeo and Juliet!"

"Chill will ya, I was only messing."

"Kids!" Mum shouted. "Will you stop arguing and be quiet for one minute!"

"We should be at the house in a minute," Dad said trying to lighten the mood.

"See, we're here now" he said after a minute or so. I looked out the window to see an old cottage. The front garden is overgrown and the place looks like it has been empty for years. I placed my bookmark on my page and climbed out the car. Jacob had already ran inside to try and get the best bedroom. The moving van had already turned up. I grabbed a box that said 'Bella's things' and went inside. It actually looks ok inside. Definatley better than outside. I climbed the stairs, being careful of my footing so I didn't fall, and went to pick a room. Jacob has grabbed the secong biggest and I'm guessing mum and dad want the biggest so I'm stuck with the smallest. Once I paint it it will actually look quite cosy. It's small but not too small. Just the right size for me.

All my stuff is in my room and I can hardly move. There's my bed, wardrobe, desk, bookshelf and loads of boxes. Oh my god! This bed is so heavy I can hardly move it.

"Dad!"

"What's up hun?" He shouted from downstairs.

"Can you come and help me please?"

"Sure, hold on a second"

It'll probably take three people to move that bed but he can at least try. He jumped up each step. I'm suprised he didn't fall. It must be his good mood. Dad's been jumping around everywhere. Mum is singing to herself and Jacob is playing his music really load and singing along. Me? I'm just trying to sort my room out and make it nice. No happy mood for me.

Finally all my furniture is in place but with a gap behind them all so I can paint the walls. I've already got the paint, white and black for the pattern. It is going to be a new me. I grbbed a paint brush and opened the lid off the paint. I plunged the brush into the paint and started on the wall.

I'm so tired! It has took me 3hrs to finish painting my walls white with the black pattern. It looks good though. I walked over to my wardrobe and pushed it back against the wall. I then did the same to the rest of my furniture. I just found out my bed was so heavy because my boxes of books were on it. Oops. I just have to sort through all the boxes and put my stuff away.

**AN: Soz it has took me so long to update! I was sooo busy! who invented homework?! I have also started reading some new buks so.. I couldnt fink of any ideas either! Ive started ritin chapter 4 now n i shud finish it soon then ill type it up as soon as i can! :P plz review! xx**


End file.
